project_ivfandomcom-20200215-history
Jak and Daxter: The New Frontier
Setting * Set five years after Jak X: Combat Racing, a planetary eco shortage (accompanied by harsh eco storms) has devastated Haven, Spargus, and Kras. Together they concentrate on figuring out a way to fix it. * Jak, Daxter, and Keira go to the Brink, which is the last part of planet the Precursors built before they fled to the Precursor Core because of the arrival of the Metal Heads. * As a result, there are many remnants of construction but also ruins of war, in addition to several valuable Precursor artifacts, with which the resident civilization Aeropa is obsessed. ; Prologue pt. 1 * The game opens up similar to the original TLF, with the (insert airship name here) escaping thunderous clouds and zooming past the camera during intense downpour. * Eventually they draw the attention of the Sky Pirates, who Keira reiterates are essentially eco robbers, based on (obviously biased) information given to them by Aeropa. * The Sky Pirates, meanwhile, picked up the ship's eco signature, believing the ship to be Aeropan. Thus their eco was up for grabs and they were prepared to rob the eco. * It isn't until after a brief dogfight that Klout (or Phoenix?) realizes the eco signature is manifested in Jak himself. Thus they believe him to be one of Aeropa's dark warriors. Thus Phoenix orders the ship to be blown to bits. * Important notes so far: Klout and Phoenix never land on Jak's ship, defying all laws of gravity and inertia. This all takes place via transmissions and radars from within the Phantom Blade's wheelhouse. * Okay so anyway, Jak's ship is blown up and the trio are now free falling. Jak quickly turns into Light Jak and is able to grab Daxter, but as he reaches for Keira a piece of the ship's debris knocks Jak out, and the screen goes black. * (EARLIER THAT WEEK) ; Prologue pt. 2 * We open up with two or three larger-than-usual, black-colored, closed-cockpit HellCat Cruisers approaching a large building in Main Town during a rain storm. We cut to the ground level with a mob of agitated civilians demanding to hear of Ashelin, while the guards stationed at the entrance to said building try to calm the crowd. * We then hear the roar of the HellCats as they approach the building, landing behind it. * Inside the building, Ashelin, Samos, and Torn inform the crowd (which has since filed into the building, listening desperately for news) that they have made contact with a civilization at the Brink, but that they don't have enough resources to send a full expedition atm. So they're sending Jak, Daxter, and Keira, who have volunteered to go. (At one point, a guard deactivates his helmet in desperation and asks "What's the news sir?" before Samos delivers the opening line.) * Cut to the Port, the east wall of which is now open, looking over a large expanse of water. Jak & co. as well as a large farewell committee gather around Jak's airship, which is parked somewhere on a bridge in the Port or something. * People say their goodbyes and etc., and semi-importantly we see Jak throw a netted bag containing his JET-Board and Morph Gun into the cockpit of his airship (thus implying it was lost when the ship was blown up). * The airship zooms away, and the TNF logo appears with "PRESS START", overlooking the open Port. (Maybe music similar to this plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRmr-wOhVmg&feature=youtu.be&t=9s ?) ; Random ideas (plot/setting) * Aeropa reaches out to Haven because they noticed Haven was sending signals out toward the Brink. They figured they'd best be one step ahead and control the narrative so Haven doesn't discover their wrongdoings and join the pirates to destroy them. On top of that, Jak is a walking DWP success, so Skyheed basically wanted to get Jak to join his side anyway (stories reached the Brink somehow). Which is also why Ruskin was initially rude to him, because Ruskin doesn't honestly like the DWP in general, and thought Jak could potentially push the project over the edge. * Aeropa decided to do the DWP thing because of the Dark Makers. They decided that Precursor tech was too weak and that they should fight fire with fire, to kind of depend on their own means. They noticed Haven was essentially the world's protector, but didn't like that, so they took matters into their own hands. What distinguishes Skyheed from Praxis is that the former is an idealist who is willing to sacrifice the lives of his people to evolve into a dominant species impervious to any space threat. He's kind of a mix of Praxis, Veger, and Errol, in that he has a god complex (Veger), who wants to use dark eco (Errol), to save his people by transforming them (Praxis). ; Random ideas (gameplay) ; Random ideas (misc) ; Soundtrack * It has been discussed that an entire new soundtrack should be composed using the combined instrument sample sets of The Precursor Legacy and Jak 2.